


GETTER ROBO AND MAZINGER Z: QEST FOR JUSTICE

by Dreadnautilus



Category: Getter Robo, Mazinger Z
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreadnautilus/pseuds/Dreadnautilus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayato Jin, Ryu, Mushahsi and Koji must team up when the Dinosaur Empir and Doctor Hell ally to take over the planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GETTER ROBO AND MAZINGER Z: QEST FOR JUSTICE

**Author's Note:**

> AUTEUR'S NOTE: there was not enough getter robo or mazinger fanfictions at least in the english so I decideds to kill two birds with one stone. Hope you appreciate this beautiful story.

Once long time ago Hayato Jin the awesomest of the getter team was in officie smoking a cigar. But then he got a lettert from Koji Kabutops that said “DOCTOR HELL IS ATTACKING THE PHOTON POWER PLANTS” and so he and Ryoma and Mushashish went on their journey. They got into the getter machines and flew off to mount fuji. 

When they reached there baron asura was there and he was like “HAHAHAHA YOU WILL NEVER STOP ME” but they changed getter one and getter beam'd him to death. “NOOO” she shouted as he melted into a million smithereens. Getter went up to mazinger and jin was like “where are the enemies” and koji was like “here they are” and a mechanical beast dinosaur went up to them. “wait a minute mechanical beasts aren't dinosaurs doctor hell must've teamed up with the dinosaurs” said ryoma. “hahaha” said baron ashura who was a ghost now. “doctor hell has teamed up with emperor gore and has turned himself into a half dino man with evil science now they shall rule the earth together.” koji rocketed punched her ghost into space. Then getter one cut the dinobeast into bits with tomahawks.

“we must go to bardos island and kill dino hell” said hayato. “it Is now the only time for us to do what is right for the world caleld planet earth and destroy the evil dinosaurs and doctor hell in the name of great golden justice for all of the manskind forever and ever” said koji. So koji put on his scrander and getter robo did that getter wing thing and they flew to bardos island at the speed of mach 2000.

Dino hell and gore were watching the scene on their magic crystal ball and laughed. “hahahahahaha getter robo and mazinger z are powerless against us they said with evil smiles full of sharp tooths because they had the tooths of the dinosuars which were sharp tooths indeed. Getter changed getter two and mazinger scrander off'd and they landed. There they discovered bardos island was covered in a million jillions mechanical beast dinosaurs. “too many dinosaur mechanical beasts man” said kyoji. “to me its more like not enough mechanical dinosaur beasts to kill because I like killing mechanical dinosaur beasts” said grinning hayato.

Mazinger Z fired its rust hurricane and photon beams and beast fire and rocket punches at the same time. Getter two drilled underground and made a big cave in underneath the feet of the mechasaurus beasts. Eventually this was getting them nowhere so the getter team and koji had a plan. Getter opened gett and mazinger pilder off and the getter machines and piler combined into eachother and then docked into the mazinger. Thus was formed GETZINGER! Getzinger fired its getter fire from its chest and melted all the mechasaurus. It took out two getter tomahawks and rocket punched so the rocket hands could cut things up with the tomahawks while Getzinger kicked dudes in the face. It went to the center of bardos island and crushed the emperor gore and doctor hell. But new evil was waiting,. The ufo of hundred demons empire appeared. “mycanae empire we now awaken you” said brai. 

The great general of darkness suddenly appeared out of the undergrounds and stabbed getzinger in the gut. Musashsi was deaded like always may he RIP. “MUSHASHI NOOOOOO” cried out ryoma. But then suddenly the general of darkness was struck by new attack. THUNDER BREAK called out a voice. Its was.......... GREAT MAZINGER!

To be continued?


End file.
